Exercise and fitness is currently experiencing unprecedented growth in both the US and many countries throughout the world. Those involved in fitness typically exercise using free weights (e.g. barbells and dumbbells) or resistance type machines. The resistance is typically provided in the form of free weights, selectorized cable based weights, weighted leverage type systems, elastic bands, or the like.
Many of those who train with exercise machines desire to become stronger and increase muscle size and/or tone for overall fitness and health, fitness competitions, and both professional and non-professional sports.
Many trainees exercise in a manner that targets the large muscle groups of the body such as the legs and back. One such well known exercise is the Deadlift. The deadlift is considered a basic exercise by many and is also one of the 3 competitive lifts in the sport of Powerlifting. The deadlift has recently become one of the most popular lifts due to the recent growth of both Powerlifting and Cross-Fitness type training.
The deadlift is typically done with a barbell with weights loaded on the ends of the bar, although machines do exist that mimic a typical barbell deadlift. The lift begins with the loaded bar resting on the ground in front of the trainee (hereinafter the lifter). The lifter stands in a squatting position in front of the bar (machines may have either a bar or handles), reaches down to grab the bar, and then holding the bar with both hands at arms length, stands up until they reach an erect position. The movement is then reversed and the lifter lowers the bar until it is again touching the ground in front of the lifter. This movement is repeated for the desired number of repetitions in a group of repetitions known as a set. In order to get the most out of the exercise and make the exercise as safe as possible, a lifter needs to use good form which requires using the legs and the lower back at appropriate times during the performance of the lift. Unfortunately, many lifters limit the usefulness of the deadlift, limit the amount of weight they can lift, or make the lift dangerous by not using proper form. Specifically, many lifters do not use their legs properly at the start of the lift and during the lift, thereby greatly increasing the load on the lower back, reducing the effectiveness of the lift, and greatly increasing the chance of injury. What is needed is a deadlift type machine that is designed in such a manner as to require a lifter to correctly perform the exercise by forcing them to use their legs more than their lower back throughout the movement.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.